Something (Boys Day Vers)
by NarukyuUke lovers
Summary: Kyuhyun akan menarikan lagu Something milik Girls Day bersama Changmin, Suho dan Minho di SM Town. Mereka akan berpakaian layaknya member Girls Day. Bagaimana reaksi Choi Siwon, Kris dan Yunho selaku Seme Kyuhyun, Suho dan Changmin dengan penampilan mereka yang tak biasa? Pair Wonkyu Litlebit Homin, Krisho, and 2 Min


**Something (Boys Day)**

Pairing:

WonKyu,

Litlebit Homin, KrisHo & 2Min

Happy Reading Amazing Readers

MWOO! Terdengar suara teriakan merdu yang berasal dari ruangan bos SM entertainment Lee So Man Sajangnim.

"Andwee aku tidak mau sajangnim, bukankah ini sangat memalukan"protesnya

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku melakukan hali ini, bukankah ada member yang akan dengan senang hati melakukan ini kenapa harus aku sajangnim Heechuul hyung, sungmin hyuung aku sangat yakin mereka akan dengan senang hati menerimannya"

"Heechul dan Sungmin akan menemanimu, mereka akan tampil satu panggung denganmu menyanyikan lagu ini jadi kau tidak usah khawatir"kata Lee So Man Sajangnim

"tapi aku tetap tidak mau sajangnim ini memalukan, apa kata penggemarku nanti seorang Cho Kyuhyun maknae Super Junior yang paling tampan bahkan melebihi ketampanan Siwon hyung menarikan lagu yeoja, memakai baju yeoja, itu sangat menjijikan. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku mual" kata Kyuhyun narsis, sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu yang membuat Lee so man sweetdrop.

"Dimananya yang tampan melebihi Siwon, kelakuannya yang seperti malah menambah kesan keimutannya" batin Lee So man, kalau Lee So Man tidak sayang dengan nyawanya dia pasti sudah memeluk kyuhyun dan akan mencubit pipi gembilnya yang membuatnya gemas. Yah, dia masih sangat ingat siapa kekasih seorang Cho Kyuhyun, pria yang sangat kalem dan ramah, tapi dia akan siap menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawa bagi siapa yang sudah berani menyentuh babbynya bahkan Lee So Man sendiri selaku bossnya, siapa lagi kalau buka Choi Siwon.

"keputusan sudah final Kyu,kau sungmin, heechul dan taemin akan menyanyikan lagu Something milik girls day di SM Town" tegasnya

"Tapi sajang-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Kyu, kau harus melakukannya"potong Lee So Man

Keputusan Boss SM entaetainment itu memang sudah final dan tidak bisa dibantah. Bahkan Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa lagi menolaknnya dan dia mau tidak mau memang harus menerimanya. Tapi dia tidak mau dipermalukan sendirian dan dia mendapatkan ide yang sangat briliant.

"baiklah sajangnim, tapi bolehkah aku memilih partnerku sendiri bukanakah mereka sudah terlalu biasa menari tarian yeoja, aku ingin membuat hal yang berbeda" Kyuhyun mencoba menawarkan ide briliantnya dengan seringain terpampang di wajah imutnya.

Melihat seriangaian diwajah Kyuhyun membuat Lee So Man curiga, pasti evil maknaenya ini merencanakan sesuatu. Tapi biarkanlah asalkan Kyuhyun mau itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Ada orang yang jauh lebih menakutkan apabila dia tidak berhasil membujuk Kyuhyun menarikan lagu Girls Day Something.

"baiklah Kyu kau boleh memilih partnermu sesuai yang kau inginkan"

"Terima Kasih sajangnim, kalau sudah tidak ada yang ingin anda sampaikan saya permisi dulu" Pamit Kyuhyun dan dia segera pergi meninggal kan ruangan Lee So Man.

"Aku tidak akan malu sendirian"batin Kyuhyun dengan evil smirk yang tak lepas dari wajah rupawanya, sontak membuat orang yang dia lewati merinding disco.

"Aku harus menghubungi mereka secepatnya"gumam Kyuhyun sambil mengambil smartphonenya.

Setelah berhasil menghubungi orang-orang yang bakal menjadi partnernya dalam menarikan lagu something milik Girls Day. Sekarang kyuhyun tengah menunggu kedatangan mereka di ruang latihan dance SM Entertaintmen.

"Mereka lama sekali"batin Kyuhyun tak sabar

Tak lama kemudian datanglah orang-orang yang ditunggu Kyuhyun sejak tadi yaitu Shim Changmin DBSK, Cho Minho Shinee dan Suho EXO. Ternyata merekalah yang dipilih Kyuhyun menjadi partnerny.

"YAA, kalian lama sekali, kalian semua sudah membuatku menunggu terlalu lama"omel Kyuhyun kepada 3 member boyband ternama di Korea.

"Kami sudah datang secepat mungkin Mommy, tadi aku tidak berada di dorm, Minho hyung mentraktirku ramyun di dekat sini jadi sedikit lama"jelas Suho dengan nada manja.

"Ramyun? YAA, Choi Minho kau tidak mengajakku"marah Kyuhyun pada Minho yang tidak mentraktirnya makan ramyun padahal itu makanan kesukaannya.

"tadi ak ingin mengajakmu Mom, tapi Mommy berada di ruangan Lee So Man sajangnim jadi aku tidak berani mengganggu" jelas Minho

"Sudah hentikan drama keluarga kalian, Kyu kau semakin mirip ibu mereka dan untuk apa kau mengumpulkan kami disini?" tanya changmin pada Kyuhyun yang menahan marah pada changmin yang menyebutnya mirip ibu-ibu alias yeoja.

"atas dasar apa kau menyebutku ibu-ibu Shim Changmin apa aku mirip seperti yeoja atau ahjuma?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan aura kegelapan yang membuat 3 member dari boyband yang berbeda menelan ludah.

"bu-bukankah mereka memanggilmu Mommy Kyu" kata Changmin

"YA, kalian jangan memanggilku Mommy, kalau ada orang lain" bentak Kyuhyun pada Minho dan Suho.

"Tapi Mo- eh Hyung maafkan kami" kata Minho dan Suho bersamaan, tapi wajah mereka menunjukan kesedihan karena tidak bisa memanggil Kyuhyun Mommy dengan leluasa, tidak seperti memanggil Daddy mereka Siwon yang bisa mereka lakukan kapanpun mereka mau.

Terkadang mereka berfikir apakah Kyuhyun terganggu dengan panggilan Mommy. Memang Kyuhyun sempat tidak setuju dengan panggilan Mommy yang Minho dan Suho berikan tetapi akibat bujuk rayu Daddynya akhirnya Kyuhyun luluh dan bersedia di panggil Mommy oleh Suho dan Minho dengan catatan hanya ada mereka bereempat.

Melihat wajah bersalah Minho dan Suho membuat Kyuhyun tidak tega. Dia sangat menyayangi dua putranya ini, tetapi dia masih malu dengan sebutan Mommy dia ingin di panggil Daddy, tetapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin.

"baiklah Minho, Suho kalian boleh memanggilku Mommy, toh hanya ada Changmin disini tetapi didepan artis SM yang lain jangan memanggilku Mommy, panggil hyung araso!" kata Kyuhyun pada Minho dan Suho.

"yes Mom" jawab Minho dan Suho kompak

"okay, aku memanggil kalian bertiga kesini untuk membicarakan kolaborasi kita pada SM Town Soul 2 minggu lagi, Lee So Man Sajangnim ingin kita membawakan lagu Something milik Girls day" terang Kyuhyun

"MWOO" teriak mereka serempak

"Andwee mom, aku adalah seorang seme sejati aku tidak mungkin berdandan ala yeoja, itu sangat menjijikan, apa kata my babby taemin nanti aku pasti ditertawakan Mom" tolak minho

"Aku juga tidak mau Kyu, itu sangat memalukan apalagi kalau Yunho hyung melihat ku memakai pakaian yeoja yang seperti member Girls day kenakan dia akan langsung bergairah dan dia akan merapeku hingga aku tidak bisa bangun dari ranjang selama beberapa hari, kau juga apa tidak berfikir sampai ke situ Kyu dengan bepenampilan seperti itu aku yakin kau juga tidak akan selamat dari terkaman Siwon hyung, kita sama2 akan menjadi korban terkaman simba dan beruang Kyu"kata Changmin panjang lebar dengan wajah paniknya takut apa yang akan dilakukan Yunho nanntinya saat dia berpakain seksi.

"YA, Shim Changmin jangan bicara lagi kau bisa merusak pikiran polos kedua anakku dengan kata-kata Vulgarmu" tegur Kyuhyun pada changmin yang akan melanjutkan perkataanya lagi. Tapi ucapan Changmin ada benarnya dia pasti tidak akan selamat dari terkaman simba, ini semua gara-gara tua bangka Lee So Man, dia harus memberiku cuti satu bulan penuh apabila siwon hyung benar2 merapeku.

"Tapi Lee So Man Sajangmin sudah memutuskan dan ini final" dusta Kyuhyun padahal dia sendiri yang merencanakan untuk mengajak mereka bertiga.

"Aku akan berbicara pada sajangnim, aku akan menawarkan Luhan Hyung, Xiumin hyung, Baekhyun atau bahkan Kai untuk menggantikanku, aku tidak mau di rape kris hyung, tabiat kris hyung hampir sama seperti Daddy cool diluar tapi menyimpan sisi liar di dalamnya"kata suho. Dia takut Kris juga akan lepas kendali saat ia berpakaian seksi, selama ini Kris tidak menyentuh Suho lebih dan hanya sekedar ciuman bibir itu pun dia harus mendengar ceramah dari Kyuhyun dan Siwon selama berjam-jam. Tapi apabila dia sudah terbawa nafsu dia pasti akan berubah menjadi naga yang liar Dan Suho belum siap untuk itu.

"Aku akan memotong itunya Kris apabila dia melakukan hal yang tidak2 padamu Suho kau tidak usah takut" kata kyuhyun sambil menepuk bahu suho yang sudah dianggap putra bungsunya itu.

"hyung juga akan melindungimu dari naga mesum itu, jadi kau tidak perlu takut dan kau juga tidak perlu mencari pengganti Suho, kau akan tetap tampil bersama Mommy dan Changmin hyung, biar aku yang bicara pada sajangnim agar beliau mau menggantiku dengan taemin "kata Minho sambil ingin beranjak menemui Lee So Man

"No no no Minho, kita berempat akan tetap tampil dan jangan coba2 mencari pengganti, kalau kau tidak mau menari dengan Mommy maka kau menjadi anak durhaka dan kau membuat Mommymu ini sedih"kata kyuhyun dengan lebaynya.

"dan kau Shim Changmin, kalau kau juga menolak aku akan membuang semua makananmu dan aku tidak akan pernah meminjamkan game ku kepadamu untuk selama-lamanya, dan aku akan membongkar rahasiamu pada Yunho hyung dan itu pasti membuatmu tidak akan bisa berjalan normal dan bahkan kau tidak bisa bangun dari ranjang" ancam Kyuhun dengan seringai kemenangan.

"Jadi apa kalian setuju"tanya Kyuhyun pada ketignya.

"Setuju"jawab mereka dengan tidak semangat.

"Okay, hari ini kita mulai latihan"

2 Minggu Kemudian

SM Town Soul

Choi Siwon berlari tergesa2 menuju backstage Super Junior dia tidak sabar ingin melihat babbynya berdandan ala yeoja seksi. Sesampainya di backstage dia segera memasuki ruangan make up dan dia menemukan Kyuhyun dan dua putranya berdiri di depan cermin. Siwon sungguh takjub melihat Kyuhyun dan Suho mereka berdua benar2 cantik layaknya yeoja bahkan Suho tampak seperti seorang anak perempunnya apa bila dan kyuhyun memiliki seorang putri kelak. Dan saat pandangannya beralih ke Minho dia ingin tertawa, Minho benar2 aneh.

"Jangan tertawa Daddy, ini sungguh menggelikan jadi jangan menertawakanku"protes Minho yang melihat wajah Daddynya yang menahan tawa.

Siwon tidak menghiraukan protesan Minho dia berjalan kearah Kyuhyun dan mememuluk pinggangnya erat. " Kau cantik Babby, aku ingin segera memakanmu saat ini juga" bisik Siwon, tapi masih di dengar oleh Minho dan Suho. , sontak membuat wajah Kyuhyun memerah sempurna

"Dasar mesum anak2 bisa mendengarnya" omel Kyuhyun pada siwon.

"Kami sudah mendengrnya Mommy, baiklah silahkan lanjutkan lovey doveynya kami tidak kan mengganggu, ayo Suho!" ajak minho pada namja yang sudah dianggap adiknya sembari menggandeng tangan Suho.

"kau membuatku malu di depan anak2 hyung"

"Saranghae BabbyKyu"jawab Siwon gak nyambung

"nado"jawab Kyuhyun tersipu.

Melihat Kyuhyun tersipu malu membuat Siwon tidak tahan untuk mencicipi bibir yang menjadi candu baginya bibir kyuhyun layaknya heroin kelas satu yang membuatnya kecanduan. Siwon segera menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir kyuhyun melumatnya dengan tidak sabar seakan besok adalah kiamat dan dia tidak mencicipi nikmatnya bibir kyuhyun lagi. Siwon mencengkeram rahang Kyuhyun dan menyusupkan lidahnya mengobrak-abrik rongga mulut Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun sulit bernafas. Kyuhyun meronta dalam rengkuhan Siwon, namun Siwon hanya memberi kesempatan untuk bernafas sebentar setelah itu dia mulai mencumbu kembali bibir Kyuhyun

Kecipak lidah mengiringi cumbuan mereka mengalun seirama dengan gerak bibir mereka. Siwon berpindah mengecupi leher Kyuhyun dia ingin membuat kissmark disana tetapi Kyuhyun menahannya.

"Jangan Siwon hyung" cegah Kyuhyun

"Wae Babby" Jawab Siwon seduktive

"setelah ini aku akan tampil hyung, dan lepaskan tanganmu dari pahaku hyung"omel Kyuhyun sambil melepesakan tangan nakal Siwon dari belahan paha mulus Kyuhyun.

"Maaf Babby aku hampir lepas kendali, tetapi setelah acara ini kau milikku Babby" bisik Siwon sambil menjilat telinga Kyuhyun.

"Setelah acara ini aku tahananmu hyung tapi biarkan aku tampil dulu aku sudah tidak tahan dengan pakaian ini"

"tidak babby, kau akan mengenakannya sampai di appartementku nanti"

"Tapi hyung"

"tidak ada tapi2an babby, ingat kau tahanan ku".

"Kyuhyun-ssi kau akan tampil sesaat lagi"terdengar teriakan seseorang dari luar, Kyuhyun langsung keluar ruangan dan segera bergabung dengan Minho, Suho dan Changmin meninggalkan Siwon dengan seringai mesum dari wajah tampannya.

Setelah acara SM Town selesai, seperti prediksi Changmin bahwa dia tidak akan selamat dari terkaman beruang ganas. Dia langsung diabawa kabur oleh Yunho entah kemana tanpa mengganti pakaiannya, sepertinya Yunho sudah tidak sabar menikmati hidangannya.

Sedangkan Kris mencoba mencuri-curi kesempatan pada Suho yang tengah sendirian di ruang Make-up, karena dari mulai acara hingga akhir Suho selalu di apid oleh Minho dan Kyuhyun jadi dia tidak memmpunyai kesempatan melakukan skinship dengan Suho. Kris memeluk Suho dari belakang smebari mengecup pundaknya yang terbuka. "Aku merindukanmu babby"bisik Kris ditelinga Suh. "Aku juga merindukanmu hyung"balas Suho.

"Kau bisa membuatku gila dengan penampilan mu ini babby, membuatku semakin ingin memilikimu"

"Maafkan aku hyung, aku masih belum siap, aku takut hyung"

"Aku akan menggumu"

"Gomawo hyung"

Wajah Kris meulai mendekat ke Suho sampai ada suara menginterupsi dan menggalkan rencana Kris mencicipi bibir manis Suho. "Suho, kemari!"perintah Kyuhyun. "Ne, Mom" jawabnya, sambil berjalan kearah Kyuhyun. "Dan kau Naga tiang listrik mesum jangan mencari-cari kesempatan pada Suhoku, atau kau akan menyesal"ancam Kyuhyun.

"Ne, Kyuhyun Sunbae"jawab Kris takut, sampai kapanpun dia tidak akan menang melawan Mommy Suho ini. "gagal lagi"batin Kris miris (Poor Kris)

"Suho kau akan pulang dengan Minho dan tidur di dorm Shinee, nanti naga tiang listrik mesum mencuri-curi kesempatan karena tidak ada yang menjagamu"pesan Kyuhyun pada Suho.

"Ne, Mom"

"Minho jaga Suho ya" giliran Siwon mengingatkan. Mereka sudah seperti keluarga dalam artian yang sebenarnya.

"Siap Daddy, ayo Suho!"ajak Minho

"Daddy Mommy Annyeong" pamit dua namja rupawan itu sembari mengecup pipi Siwon dan Kyuhun

"Ingat janjimu babby, aku mau 20 ronde"

"Mwoo, Andwe, aku capek hyung"

"Baikalah kita cicil BabbyKyu, malam ini 5 ronde sampai genap 20 tidak ada bantahan atau aku tambahakan menjadi 50 ronde"

Dan akhirnya Kyuhyun menggangguk pasrah, dia harus melayani simbanya hingga dia harus meminta pertanggungjawaban Lee So Man dengan memberinya cuti 1 bulan.

FIN

Omake

"Lee So Man Sajangnim, anda harus bisa membujuk my BabbyKyu untuk menari lagu something milik Girls Day, kalau anda gagal maka saya akan mencabut saham ayah saya di SM Entertainment dan saya akan berpindah ke agenci lain yaitu YG Entertainmet, dan saya pastikan anda akan bangkrut" ancam Siwon pada Bossnya

"Baiklah aku akan mencoba membujuknya" pasrah Lee So Man.

Karena dia tahu Siwon tidak akan main-main. Tapi yang membuatnya tidak habis pikir, hanya karena ingin melihat Kyuhyun mengenkan baju Yeoja Siwon sampai mengancamnya membuat dia bangkrut. Siwon memang lebih mengerikan dari Evil Kyuhyun bahkan si ratu iblis Kim Heechuul apabila menginginkan sesuatu.

THE END

Annyeong Readers Naru muncul lagi dengan FF super Geje Inspirasi pas liat foto Siwon meluk BabbyKyu yang abis perform di SM Town nari Lagu Something Girls Day.

Fic ku yang Super Junior And His bisa lanjut klu udah 30 review kuraaaaang 1 plisss tambahin yaa...

Review Pliissssssssssssssssss..


End file.
